pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon DeathSilver
I was playing Pokemon Heart Gold one day. It was when I finally defeated The Pokemon Champion. So, I decided to go get Lugia, Since I wanted to have Lugia and Ho-oh with me. So, I went to go get Lugia, he was in his usual place. I decided to approach him, and fight him, he had his usual cry, then, the battle began. I completely forgot that I had used the Master ball for Ho-oh, as I should have, So, I decided to use a Quick ball, thinking that it would never work. But, I caught Lugia with it. I thought that it was probably a glitch or exploit, and accepted it. After I caught Lugia, I used an Escape rope, due to the fact that I did not have a pokemon that knew dig. Straight after I was out. I switched my Thyplosion with Lugia. Then I looked at Lugia, it had a heart over it's head... Then the text box said "Lugia thanks you for getting him out of hell." I was Confused, so I proceeded on, I had my Fearow use Fly to take me to the Kanto Region, Considering the fact that I needed to get through Victory road to get to the Kanto region. I closed my DS and went to go to the washroom. And, I saw Lugia in the mirror, then I saw Dark Lugia, then one half of Lugia on one side and Dark Lugia on the other side. But there was something weird about the Eyes, they weren't there, it was as if someone, or something stabbed Lugia's eyes out. I was both Confused and scared. I looked away and then looked back in the mirror, and it was gone.. Then, I decided to play Pokemon Platinum, so, i saved the game, turned off my DS, switched Pokemon Heart gold with Pokemon Platinum. I turned on my DS, and selected Pokemon Platinum. Then, I got to the start screen of Pokemon Platinum. But instead of seeing Giratina, I saw that Mixed Lugia sprite again, then there was a text box saying "Why did you stop playing with me, I thought that I was your friend". I made myself shudder with fear after reading the whole text box. So, I restarted my DS, and then, it happened again. But this time, the text box said "All you're pokemon are dead, next time, it will be you". I shuddered again, and went to go see if it happened or not, but it did, all i could see was the faint icon in my POKEMON section, i summarized one of my pokemon. then it happened. They had the same eyes as the Lugia I saw in the mirror. Quickly, i ran to a pokemon center closest to me, or in this case, Sunyshore, I got to the pokemon center, Talked to the pokemon center attendant. Selected the heal my pokemon part, and then a text box said "I hate to say it, but I can't help you with your pokemon." So, I turned off my DS. Selected Heargold, put the cartridge in my DS, It started up the beginning DS screens. But the sound was somehow, distorted and demonic. I thought it was a little bit of a problem, and it wont happen again. So, I pressed on my touch screen, but instead of the selection screen. I got the white screen, and then I appeared at the same spot I saved, And a text box said "Welcome back, master. Did you enjoy your game?" And i saw Lugia again, with the same sprite i saw in the mirror. I went to go turn my DS off. Then a demonic voice screeched into my Speakers saying "Why are you leaving me again? Fine, Time for you to die muahahahahaha". Straight after, The screen went dark and I heard a demonic version of Lugia's cry. Then slashing, then, i ended up in Ilex forest. The whole forest was on fire and Everything on the ground was all bloody. Then I saw my character, lying in a pool of blood and guts, then a text box said "I hope you suffer in hell." and then it shut my DS off itself, I was too terrified to even turn it back on, so I threw my DS into a drawer and never touched it again. I went to go watch some TV, thinking that it would help relieve me from seeing all that, I turned on the TV, and the screen was blue. I thought to myself, "I must of kept the TV on that channel after i finished playing my Xbox." so, I went to go change the channel of the TV, then, The screen turned red. Then i heard a demonic voice saying "You should of played with me more" Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game